Zero Visibility
by KiRaKill
Summary: And then there's me, at the third ranking. An Insignificant character for Near, a Russian's dog #Mello'sbstfriend, and the least favorite. Like stars in the morn... What's the word again? Oh right, zero visibility. I hope L didn't see me looking through the window...Or maybe he did. Or maybe he cared. Dedicated for Matt who died like shit, and a piece of his life set on his POV.


Summer came gradually in the fields of Whammy's after a long, terrifying month of stress. The brain-wrecking exams are over as well as our sleepless nights. There's finally some time to play out in the fields for the younger ones, and free time to do any other businesses the older people could think of. Even Roger, alias the 'grumpy, old headmaster', heaved a sigh of relief and a silent applause to his patience.

And as usual, to add up to the excitement, L appointed a visit. Pushing aside all cases, he reserved a spot for us in his busy schedule as the top three detectives.

I bet everyone is jumping in joy and excitement, not to mention a certain blonde - yeah, the annoying Russian in a feminine bob-cut, Mello.

He's the second genius and everyone knows that and he despises the 'crappy' position. In other words, a position below Near - a quiet, fluffy albino.

Okay, let's talk about the three of them : This greatest detective guy wore baggy jeans and a worn-out white shirt, matched up with a morning hair ( who knows if anything actually lived in it ) and eye bags, obviously a deprived teen whose intellectual ability is off the charts. And there's Mello and Near, the two favorites. They've been rivals ever since, and I'm not so sure what's the reason. Sometimes I thought its because of the accident a year ago, when they unintentionally took each other's first kiss. Pretty sad, huh?

Oh wait, and there's me. At the third ranking, the genius hacker and unbeatable gamer, the do- I mean, _best friend _of Mr. Number Two, an insignificant character in one of Near's toy world and an invisible goggles-guy in the eyes of a certain man named Lolli. Just kidding, his name is L.

He doesn't really like me, ya know?

That's why I'm being a little fidgety today, because he's coming for them and I don't really wanna show my hideous face to him 'cus it might ruin his good mood. Wait, that rhymes! Anyway, he always tell me stuff like "Why won't you try harder" or "You're being irresponsible" and "You're already at the end of the line". I don't really care about some title that will ruin my peaceful life, and it doesn't really matter.

But man, it kinda hurts you know.

Being ignored is what I'm saying.

Oh, he's here. He rides this kickass obsidian car bought by millions of his wealth, and Watari suddenly pulled over to my surprise. He opened the car and a slouching man came with a creepy smile. A crowd attacked him and demanded hugs and cheesy stuff like that, while Mello and Near waited patiently on the door step, holding some pride towards their predecessor who will initiate such acts for them.

I see it clearly, and I guess I should be in here for the whole damn day again, and let them have their fun and my own fun with my stacks of solace. I took one last glance and saw the people left outside, which is the three of them - happily clinging onto each other, and as if no kind of rivalry has gotten between any of them. I heard from Mello that they are given special training, and sometimes L would take them out secretly for a field trip. He blabbers non stop about it, about the knowledge, the places and blah blah blah.

Well, I'm better off alone.

But it sometimes feel like I'm designed to depend on someone - either of them, and give them as much power and information they need. But now, I'm nothing without them. Like water, I'll only gain a shape when I'm in a container, like the stars that you won't see unless it's dark as night, and in the day, I'm like. . . What's the word again?

Oh right, zero visibility.

I wanna stop crashing the buttons for once and take a good, long look at where I'm placed, and how sad my goddamn life is because of this idiot who took me here.

He should've left me off dead.

Seriously.

I'd rather die and have my name back with my parents than lead an outrageous life of a genius that needs to fake a smile everyday of his life!

Sad right? Agree?

I wanna try pitying myself, and get hurt down my fucking bones while looking at how genuine their smiles are without my existence.

Because I kinda remember the pain, it just stopped hurting months ago. Maybe it's acceptance? In a good way?

Or am I just really numb?

Damn intricate, I don't want to think about it. So I look at them again, and find it - wait what? Where's the stupid guy-

"Matt." The statement sent shivers on my spine. I turn around and see the person I would want to see last, in my room, looking at me as if I've done just the biggest mistake of my life.

"Oh...ugh...hey."

"Hey." _Crap_.

"Um...I ... Why?"

"I should be the one asking why. Why are you crying?"

"What are you talking about- oh." I touched my cheek and felt the moist trickles of water, and removed my goggles in reflex to wipe of any evidence. I also asked myself the same question - why?

"I... I can't get out of this level. It's difficult so I... Guess that's why."

" I don't like one of my successors lying to me. Matt, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" The words came out in impulse, even I punched myself mentally on how idiotic the in inquiry was. I stared at him in shock, and he also gave me a blank stare. I gathered up courage and made eye contact, making him see it as a serious situation.

"Of course I do."

"Hm. Yeah, sure." I stood up and faced downwards, hiding the last drop of tear falling down and headed to my door, until his low, deep voice called out to me.

" Matt. Why won't you show yourself? I'm worried. I -"

" No, no. It's okay. I don't need it. Because... Because.. I'm. Matt..." I waved my hand in denial, and the room was silent for a moment.

"In that case ... " L pulled me close to his chest and hugged me tightly and reassuring. I froze and felt my heartbeat resound in my ears as the elder plucked each of my self-restraints.

"Thank you for staying as Matt. I don't want you to change for me. But, I would also want to know more about you, and let you know the good sides of myself too."

What?

"Because... You're important, Matt."

_I'am?_

"R-really? Ha ha ... Ha.."

I let myself break down in his arms for the first and last time.

**A/N and there it goes :) something light and a little sad for Matt :D**


End file.
